Every Hour Has Come To This
by wild moon princess
Summary: As Harriet leaves JAG, she decides that Mac and Harm should be together so she talks to Mac and Bud to Harm. (Song A Thousand Year used Christina Perri) (If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, I wrote this late at night.)


Every Hour Has Come To This

(Song In Background A Thousand Years Christina Perri)

_**(Hearts beat fast colours and promises; how to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall. Watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how.)**_

JAG HEADQUARTERS

Harriet was giving her farewell speech, as she was leaving JAG to become a full time mom.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I must leave JAG, now that doesn't mean you won't ever get to see me I'll come by as much as I can. It's just a mixed blessing, you are the best friends in the whole world."

With that her speech was over and everyone clapped, Harm was whisked away by Bud and Harriet dodged a couple of people to get Mac to go with her.

The ladies ended up in Mac's office and Mac took a seat in her chair, and Harriet took a seat in the other chair.

"Are you really ok about leaving Harriet? I'm really going to miss you we don't get to hang out a lot."

Harriet had been fiddling with a button on her dress uniform, some of them come undone while her tummy was getting bigger.

"Yes I'm ok about leaving, but this isn't what this meeting is about it's about Harm."

That made Mac a little bit nervous, as Harriet rarely brought up Harm to her. "Oh ok I see should I be worried? Because me and Harm will be fine."

"Mac were really good friends right? Well I have no problem saying this now I'm leaving I no you love Harm and I'm sure that he loves you.

What I'm getting at is I think you two should be together, you shouldn't let the job stand in your way."

(**One step closer, I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years, I will love you for a thousand more.)**

She didn't no what to say Mac was speechless for once,

"Harriet it's not just the carrier that is the problem, both of us just wants to beat the other one but lately it has been different." Mac said after finally finding her voice, Harriet thought of how Mac and Harm had been different.

"I'm not sure I'm following I guess you two have been, getting a long better and not fighting maybe now is the time to strike when the iron is hot."

HARM'S OFFICE

Meanwhile Bud was talking to Harm in his office, they both were sitting down. "Bud is everything ok what do you want to see me about? You know I'm going to miss Harriet."

"Yes I know Sir but I wanted to talk to you about Mac, please just listen to what I have to say."

Wow Bud had been more assertive lately; Harm liked it when he was that way all though he wasn't sure about this conversation. "Ok I'm listening, what about Mac?"

"I think you two belong together, you've been dancing around each other for ages now and I know there are things in the way like this job. But you two are like peas in a pod, Harriet is working on Mac right now and I have you."

Harm thought back to, when him and Mac where on board the sea hawk. Mac had said to harm that "She was sick of the dance." It made him smile slightly to hear Bud say dancing.

"Really Harriet is talking to Mac, ok look I'll talk to Mac after this and see what happens."

"Thank you Sir you're the best, and I know you two will be happy together it's written in the stars."

**(Time stands still beauty in all she is, I will be brave I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me, every breath every hour has come to this.)**

MAC'S OFFICE

Standing up and walking around the room, Mac went to Harriet and gave her a big hug. "What was that for Mac, something I said about Harm?"

Harriet stood up and Mac left her office, leaving her office she notices Harm leaving his office. Harriet was at the Mac's door watching and Bud at his door,

All the JAG office was watching in the Admiral was, "Mac what is it you glowing, ah I think it must have been conversation you had with Harriet."

**(One step closer I have died everyday, waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more**

**All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your hear to me and I have loved you, for a thousand year I will love for thousand more.)**

Leaning closer to Harm she kissed him on the lips, it had such passion in her kiss that Harm had to stop it from getting to heated has he sucked a bit of her bottom lip.

"I don't want to wait any longer let's dance together, everything else will fall into place please say yes?"

Harm loved Mac with all his heart it was if they, were the only two people in the room. "No it's not yes, (everyone including Mac couldn't believe what he said, but it hadn't finished yet.)

"It's forever for a thousands years I love you Sarah."

**(One step closer, one step closer I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I will love you for thousand more.**

**All along I believed I will find you, time has brought your heart to me and I have loved you. For a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more.)**

"Every hour has come to this, for all eternity Harm I love you."

The End..


End file.
